


Temptations and Desires

by Oopsynini



Series: The Temptations of Crowley [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angry Crowley (Good Omens), Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Dubious Consent, Elevator Sex, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Painplay, One Shot, Rimming, Roughness, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:26:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26275624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oopsynini/pseuds/Oopsynini
Summary: Becoming a crazed, sex hungry, fiend had it's downsides. The horniness, his insistant need to jump anything with legs, the weird appeal of a beigh couch. It sucked missing his quota of temptations, and getting on Hell's shit list. Yet there were also some definite benefits to becoming an incubus.Those benefits came in the form of a very handsome, eager to please Angel who was more then happy to provide him with everything his body craved.Only this time, when the need hits, Aziraphale was nowhere to be found, and Crowley's getting more than a little impatient.He needs to find Aziraphale, and quick!
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: The Temptations of Crowley [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909054
Comments: 26
Kudos: 211
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Temptations and Desires

"Angel?! Where the hell are you?" Crowley snarled, stalking the confines outside of Aziraphale's bookshop. He sounded desperate, was desperate, a desperate arse yelling at empty window panes. He was in a piss-poor mood, but to his credit, he'd been moping around outside Aziraphale's shop for hours, politely waiting for him to come home. The doors were closed and locked. They were never locked. Pacing the sidewalk, he hissed at an indignant passerby and had to resist the urge to do something nasty. _They're just walking, leave it._ Crowley chastised himself, dragging his hands through his hair and cursing under his breath.

 _Hold it together, you sorry excuse for a demon._ Crowley could do this. Wait it out, take in deep breaths and imagine peaceful rivers. Why had he never bothered to learn yoga? Yoga would be fantastic right about now.

Dammit, no, he couldn't keep waiting. Aziraphale needed to answer the door right now, or Crowley was going to turn every human in his general vicinity into lobsters. He wouldn't even mean too at this point. The visual was just too fucking strong. He'd do it by accident, and then what would Aziraphale say?

Inside, now, before people began to resemble crustaceans.

It was the work of a moment to smash the lock to Aziraphale's book shop to bits and storm the building. He would fix it later when he could think well enough to remember how locks worked. For now, he ignored the hanging knob as he ascended the steps to Aziraphale's flat, calling the angel's name. 

He was aching, one solid rod of needy muscles, his shoulders tense from reigning himself in enough so as not to fuck the nearest inanimate object. As appetizing as Aziraphale couch looked, it wouldn't help. It never did, not that he'd tried to fuck Aziraphale's couch before. His own sofa hadn't escaped his last bought of hell-induced lust unscathed, though. 

Good thing he was a demon. Otherwise, he might have felt ashamed when the steam cleaner had arrived—stains, stains everywhere. 

Unfulfilled quotas. Misused temptations. As always seemed to be the case of recent, Crowley's books had come up short once again. Hell, the bloody pit that it was, had come calling with his punishment once more. And as appeared to be the go-to penalty, They were making him pay by fucking the whole city, if possible. All it took was one swish of a blood nibbed pen, and he was trapped. Incubus for the day, or however long it took to get his quota back on track.

Luckily Crowley had a backup plan. No faceless, meaningless sex for him. Not this time.

At least he hoped not.

"Aziraphale, if you don't come out, I'm fucking your couch!" Crowley shouted into the quiet depths of the flat. Cursing when the prancy git didn't appear around the corner. "Fine!" Crowley groaned, letting his head lull back to glare up at the ceiling. "I'll wait."

Dragging himself into the depths of the flat, he flopped down to lay on Aziraphale's bed. He'd grown fond of its squishy edges and enveloping nature, enough so that he found the exact spot he wanted to lay in and let the soft folds ease the aching strain of his hips.

Aziraphale had told him never to go to anyone else in this situation. He'd become possessive and grabby, ordering Crowley to come to him and him alone. Crowley had agreed, and he would never break a promise to his angel. "But dammit! He's supposed to be here!" Crowley snarled, dragging a pillow over his head to cover his face. He could do this. He could wait. How long would it be? Aziraphale was probably at some bakery, getting some froufrou delicacy. 

He'd be back.

He'd be back.

Only he wasn't. Two days later and Crowley lie in his bed, a screaming, raving mess. His hips bucking into the tight grip of his fist. The pillow was a shredded mess of feathers, trapped in his hair and sticking to his skin. His cock was aching and spent, but still needing something more. Someone, really. 

"Aziraphale, please." Crowley moaned, biting fangs into his forearm as he came, his feet scrambling in the bedding, rucking it down towards the edge of the bed and off. 

The brief moment of relief was just that, a moment, and then his body was rutting again. He couldn't take it. Not anymore, he needed. Satan, he was going to implode and explode and become some sort of crazed blackhole if he didn't get something other than his own fingers up his ass. 

Groaning, he forced himself off the bed, dragging his sorry excuse for a hide towards his clothes and pulling them on one scrap at a time. They looked horrible, torn, and wrinkled. His hands trembled as he tried to right his buttons but only managed to do them up lopsided.

"Doesn't matter." If he had his way, he'd be out of his clothes soon enough. Wrapping his arms around his aching middle, Crowley shambled towards the landing and stumbled downstairs, headed for the front door of Aziraphale's bookshop. He could do this. Just find someone, anyone, down for a quick shag and get it over with. Sure he'd feel like shit in the morning, but didn't he always? Pulling his flask from the inside pocket of his jacket, he took a fortifying swig. It warmed up his belly and eased some of the pain, allowing him to straighten up from his hunched position.

"Dammit, Aziraphale." He hissed around the burn of alcohol, reaching for the broken doorknob and swinging the door open.

He fully expected to see the street outside Aziraphale's shop. Instead, the door opened out into a florescent-lit lift, bright and gleaming. Clean. There, standing in the corner next to the buttons, was Aziraphale, his pale eyebrows raising in surprise. He looked like heaven, like goodness incarnate. His stupid bow-tie just so, his prim vest perfect and unwrinkled, fingers wrapped around the small give of his tummy. Those eyes. Beautiful, so fucking beautiful. 

"What are you doing here?" Aziraphale asked. His eyes flashed from his shop's bookshelves, glimpsed behind Crowley, and back to Crowley's wrinkled frame. They dropped down into a furrow of worry, screwing his brow uptight as he reached for Crowley. "Crowley, love, you look positively awful."

Aziraphale let out a grunt of surprise as Crowley all but attacked him, slamming him back against the elevator's console, smashing him there so that the buttons chimed cheerily and lit up. Crowley barely felt the hard slam of metal on his shins as he dropped to his knees in front of Aziraphale. Whimpering into the warm heat of the other man's stomach. He desperately twisted and pulled at Aziraphale's belt.

Aziraphale scrambled to react, grabbing Crowley's hands and stilling them at his buckle. 

"Love, this might not be the best place."

"I've been waiting for you for days." Crowley sobbed, squeezing desperate fingers into the leather of Aziraphale's belt, trying to drudge his brain back into some sort of sanity. But the lust was a beast in him, ripping his insides, tearing him to pieces. Helpless tears streamed down his face. He couldn't stop them. It hurt, it hurt so fucking much. 

Aziraphale hissed. "Oh, love, I'm so sorry." His hands rubbed at the drenching rainfall of Crowley's tears, trying to wipe them away before delving into his hair and pulling out stray feathers that were stuck there from the pillow. 

Crowley was passed the point of soothing. He craved Aziraphale, down to his black, hell scorched bones. Moaning, he buried his face to Aziraphale's belly, hiding his pain against the warm swell of it. "Help me?" He gasped. He was drooling, leaving warm splotches against the fabric as he mouthed against the peak of Aziraphale's crotch. 

Above him, Aziraphale crooned wordlessly to Crowley and reached behind himself to press onto the big red button at the panel's side. The lift rocked to a halt, the lights flashing between bright white and hot red. The Emergency Stop, his angel, was always so smart. "Yes, of course, dear. Are you sure this is the best way?" Aziraphale asked, voice hitching as Crowley tongued along the zipper of his trousers, the tangy of copper dripping over Crowley's tongue. "Fine, fine. We have to be quick, though. This is not a safe place for you, love." With deft, unhindered fingers Aziraphale undid the buttons to his trousers and eased himself free. He was only semi-hard, the pale swell of him slowly thickening into something dangerous.

Crowley was on him before Aziraphale had the chance to situate himself, sucking the angel's warm heat into his mouth, scrambling forward to smother himself in Aziraphale's essence.

Long fingers tangled in his hair, Aziraphale moaned above him as he was swallowed whole. "Oh, heavens! That's it, love." He filled out quickly, becoming this weighty, thick thing on Crowley's tongue that spread his lips wide and pressed to the back of his throat. 

Crowley moaned, withdrawing until he was sucking at the head of Aziraphale's cock, lips pursed around the reddening flesh. Aziraphale urged him back down, his hand unrelenting as he forced Crowley to take the length of him. His hard cock smashed against the back of Crowley's mouth, with a choked sound from him, bore down into the length of his throat. Smothering him, overwhelming all of his senses. Crowley clutched and gurgled his approval, his own arousal leaping in his lap, constrained and desperate in his jeans. 

"Ah, darling, don't you look lovely, sucking me down." Aziraphale groaned, his voice blissful as he slowly withdrew, the long length of him easing out and leaving Crowley's throat aching. He retreated and then thrust in again, using Crowley's hair for leverage as he started up a rhythm to fuck Crowley's face into oblivion.

It was Heaven, like nothing he'd ever felt before. Slowly being taken over by another person. Aziraphale owned him, body and soul. Knew every way to please him and his filthy demon desires. He didn't need to breathe, so he took advantage of it, bowed down there in the lift floor, worshiping every inch of Aziraphale's cock as it bore down into his throat over and over. Looking upward, he caught sight of Aziraphale's blissed-out expression, his eyes closed, head thrown back. 

His fingers slid from Aziraphale's waist, dropping to land on the icy metal floor. He couldn't think past the intoxicating length of the angel, couldn't hold himself up. It was only Aziraphale's hands in his hair that kept him upright. 

With a soft grunt, Aziraphale thrust deep once more, until Crowley's nose was buried in the fine hairs at the base of his cock. Crowley felt the other man's balls tense up against his chin, felt that twitching jerking tension before Aziraphale's seed spilled down his throat.

It tore into him like heavens holy fist, spilling into his throat with an acid burn that had Crowley keening around the swell of Aziraphale's cock. It hurt, it hurt so fucking good that he came untouched in his pants, hips thrusting desperately into the space between Aziraphale's knees. Swallowing around the head of Aziraphale's cock he managed to get every drop down before it became too much. 

Acid hot, it burned going down. Choking on holiness, Crowley slid off Aziraphale and spun away. Dropping on hands and knees, he coughed droplets of black demon blood onto the metal floor, back-arching, lungs heaving as Aziraphale's cum slid into his belly, settling there like the sun, mixing with the whiskey and his own demon essence.

"Love, are you alright?" Aziraphale's voice was filled with worry as he fell to his knees beside Crowley, one palm rubbing over the small of Crowley's back, the other miracling away Crowley's blood before it started to eat a hole through the metal. He never did like this part. "Was that enough?"

Crowley moaned a non-committal sound somewhere between a yes and no, dropping his head down to press it to the floor's chilled metal. It felt like Heaven on his cheek where it touched the steel, soothing, and cold, on overheated hot flesh. The flashing lights pierced into his skull so that he had to cover his eyes just to think. He waited for that wanton need to ease into something more manageable. The fire of cum in his belly should have been enough. 

It wasn't. His cock hardened in his damp trousers, his body kicked into that hazy rolling fire of desire and want so strong the pain of it exceeded the cum that burned in his belly.

Around them, the elevator dinged and shook into movement once more. Aziraphale muttered something shockingly like a curse before reaching over Crowley to slam his fist against the emergency stop button again. 

"Tell me what you need, Crowley, love?" Aziraphale urge, bowing to press kisses along the hard edges of Crowley's spine. That felt nice, so did his hands as the massaged slow circles from his lower back and down his aching thighs. Crowley panted, whining soft, pained sounds under his breath. He couldn't speak around the burn of his throat, but Aziraphale always knew him so well.

"Alright, let's take care of you, darling." His dexterous fingers wriggled between Crowley's legs, undoing his trousers' zip and buttons to get to the hard muscle of him hidden underneath. "Mmm, you already came for me? Good lad." Aziraphale purred, his fingers delving into the sticky aftermaths of Crowley's spend. The feel of his skin sent shivers down Crowley's spine. His trousers were yanked down, exposing the swell of his aching ass.

Crowley groaned, arching his hips as the chill of the air hit the hot aching pucker of his entrance. Aziraphale growled, low and possessive, cum wet fingers spread the swell of Crowley's ass cheeks to get a better view. 

"Fuck!" Crowley panted, burying his face into his forearms. Aziraphale hummed behind him, and with a jolt, Crowley felt the thick, wiggling swell of a tongue against his ass. Cursing all of Heaven and Hell combined, Crowley keened, scrambling against the metal floor to press into the soft, warm protrusion as it delved into his ass, wiggling and wet with saliva. "Aziraphale!" The metal under his palms squeaked in his enthusiasm.

"Quite down, love. You'll draw attention." Aziraphale ordered, pausing only long enough to give the order before burying his face back to business. Crowley covered his mouth with his palm, biting down into the meat of it in an attempt to do as instructed. Aziraphale ate him out with moaning sounds of approval, sucking and licking his way inside.

"Ngggg....nnnnn!" the demon cried out as two thumbs dug into the ring of muscles at his entrance, urging it open so Aziraphes tongue could delve deeper, piercing inside with naughty suckling and squelching noises.

"That's it, open up for me," Aziraphale growled against the crease of his crack, those thumbs of his doing something wicked as they forced Crowley's muscles to relax, working the rim of him until he was open and seeping with Aziraphale's spit. 

"Satan, how are you so good at this?" Crowley gasped, looking back over his shoulder and getting the barest glimpse of blue eyes over the swell of his asscheeks. 

"Mmm, practice, dearest." Aziraphale teased, his breath ghosting along with Crowley's balls. 

"You're a dirty fucking angel..." Crowley groaned, barely holding it together as Aziraphale replaced his tongue with fingers, three of them to be exact. Crowley could feel the shape of them as they delved deep into his saliva slick ass, further than Aziraphale's tongue could reach. Sitting up, he draped himself across Crowley's back, pressing damp kissed to Crowley's shoulders.

"Oh, I'm well aware," Aziraphale whispered into his ear, his free hand tugging on Crowley's chin and forcing him to turn his head further so that their tongues could tangle in a careless, enthusiastic dance. It was messy, more spit than anything. His fingers delving deep at a punishing rate, scissoring, and working Crowley open. Fluids spilled down Crowley's chin as they kissed, Aziraphale overtaking Crowley with smothering draws of his lips, sucking and nibbling against the soft flesh. 

The smell of him overwhelmed Crowley's senses, tangling in his sinuses with drips of honeysuckle. His all his. Aziraphale was his, the only one that could ever really make it all go away. He was so distracted he didn't notice the sharp withdrawal of Aziraphale's fingers. Only becoming aware when the hard, broad head of Aziraphale's cock breached his empty hole and filled it with one quick thrust, Aziraphale's balls slapping home with a sharp grunt that echoed against the metal walls.

Crowley couldn't help it, he scream, a sharp, keening thing that was broken by the slap of Aziraphale's hand covering his mouth. 

"That's it, take me in love, I'll make it feel better," Aziraphale whispered into his ear, grinding with slow rolls of his hips into Crowley's spasming hole. It felt good, so good that Crowley swore he saw stars, that the floor was rocking beneath them.

Oh, that's because it was.

With a snarl, Aziraphale released him long enough to slam on the emergency button once more, stopping the lift in its tracks. "I'm going to have to make this quick." He groused, sounding annoyed. 

Crowley didn't mind at all. Reaching between his legs, he took hold of his cock, working it from root to tip just as Aziraphale did the same, easing out of him to the tip before thrusting in again, the head of his cock grinding into Crowley's prostate. 

Crowley slammed his other arm up to brace himself against the wall, black nails digging futilely against the hard metal. He thrust himself backward using his arm for leverage, working himself up and down Aziraphale's shaft in rhythm with the angel's thrusting.

Both of them were mostly clothed, that didn't stop Aziraphale from snaking one palm up under the hem of Crowley shirt. It was like a brand against his skin, a hot claiming drag as Aziraphale made his way upward, pinching at the bud of Crowley's nipple. Squeezing and rolling the nub of it between his fingers. 

Crowley bit down on the fingers covering his mouth, grunting breathless approval as Aziraphale claimed him top to bottom, setting a pace that had Crowley climbing higher and higher towards orgasm. His cock slamming mercilessly against Crowley's prostate, working it like an instrument.

Crowley came, spilling across his own palm with a grunt, sounds of ecstasy muffled behind Aziraphale's hand. Aziraphale choked out his approval burying his face into the crook of Crowley's neck, his hips working to spear himself into the tight confines of Crowley's ass. 

"Come for me, Angel, please, please!" Crowley sobbed. That was what he needed, more than anything, angel cum staining his insides, claiming him deep and ripping through his mangy demonic soul like a hurricane. With a gasp, Aziraphale came, spilling inside hard and fast, his nails digging into Crowley's chest, his other hand squeezing Crowley's jaw, forcing his mouth open so that every thrust was met with the sound of his gurgling gasps.

They both moaned, neither one caring about noise as Aziraphale relished his orgasm, and Crowley bore through the agonizing ecstasy of having his insides blessed by holy seed. Around them, the lift shook, making a loud dinging sound as it rocked into motion.

Aziraphale groaned, slamming his hand at the emergency stop button again. This time it didn't stop, lights blinking shakily before continuing upwards. Aziraphale cursed, pulling out with a squelch of fluids. It spilled down Crowley's thighs, hot like a sunburn, staining his trousers.

Crowley hardly noticed. Partway to being comatose, slumped and spent against the floor, ass sticking up. He felt fucking fantastic, satiated, and drifting in a haze of ecstasy.

Aziraphale had other concerns. Roughly he tugged Crowley upright. "Come on, Crowley. We need to get you out of here. Up up!" He ordered, grunting as he heaved at Crowley's taller frame.

Crowley whined, dragging a hand over his face and letting Aziraphale pull him up to a semi-upright position on his knees. "Where are we anyway?"

Aziraphale fussed, tucking his trousers closed before bending to do the same for Crowley, taking in the abundance of stains across his front. 

"We are in a place that is very much unsafe for you, love," Aziraphale explained, wrapping his arms around Crowley's waist and attempting to heave him upright. Crowley's brain finally was getting itself in gear, and he helped as best he could, getting jittery knees to lock and leaning heavily on Aziraphale. "You need to go now."

"I don't even know how I got here?" Crowley looked around, dazed and confused. Aluminum polished to a high gloss. Swanky mirrors lining the ceiling, and the growing sense of impending Doom was what finally got him.

"Did you just fuck me in a lift to heaven?!" Crowley squawked, feeling like his eyes were about to bulge out of his skull. He was on a lift to Heaven. He was a demon on a lift to fucking Heaven! "I'm gonna die. I'm going to be discorporated! Holy fucking-"

Beside him, Aziraphale was blushing to his hairline, "It seemed the only option at the time! You looked positively ghastly!" 

"Satan's hot iron ball-"

The lift dinged. Crowley spun around to face the doors. Only to have Aziraphale slam him hard into the corner of the lift, smudging Crowley's lanky frame behind his broader form. 

"Snake yourself right now," Aziraphale commanded against his ear, pressing his shoulders hard into Crowley's chest. That didn't make a lick of sense. 

"Wah?" 

"Snake now!"

"Oh!" Crowley ducked, hiding behind Aziraphale just as the doors opened and with a snap of scales and a hiss of indrawn breath, burst into his snake form. Aziraphale snatched him up out of the air and hastily tucked him under his shirt. Crowley hurried the process along by wriggling into the folds of fabric, twisting and winding himself around Azirphale's warm middle.

"What is that awful smell!?" Gabriel's voice asked. Aziraphale spun about, his hands grasping one coil of Crowley's body as he patted himself. 

"Oh, Gabriel! Thank heavens, the elevator has been amuck."

"It smells like brimstone in here. You've been spending too much time with that demon of yours."

Aziraphale tutted nervously. "Yes, no doubt about that. I should get going, wash up before I stink up the place."

Peaking out from the buttonhole of Aziraphale's shirt Crowley watched the look of relief overcome the Archangel.

"Wise plan, Principality." Gabriel agreed, waving his hand in front of his face and backing up to put some space between them. His nose was wrinkled in disgust, purple eyes just as judgemental as ever. How dare he say Aziraphale smelled. Aziraphale was heaven, all sweet homey scents mixed into one, delicious, beautiful. He was nothing to be mocked at.

Aziraphale managed to hold his cool through the lift door closing and pressing the ground floor button. "We really must figure out a better way of addressing these...issues," Aziraphale explained, the way his voice sounded made Crowley imagine he was talking down at his chest. 

"Fuck him. You smell like honeysuckle and sweet dough." Crowley hissed. "And he smells like envelope glue, so....'nough said."

"That's not what I'm talking about. Thank you, though." Aziraphale bounced cheerfully on his heels, his body bobbing up and down. "What I meant is, we need to figure out how to predict your, uh, episodes." Crowley hissed his agreement but didn't have much to say otherwise, instead eyeing the ripe bud of Aziraphale's nipple, where it stood out only inches away from his snakey eyes. Wriggling forward, he flicked his tongue out to taste the warm flesh. Oh yes.

Above, Aziraphale groaned, jolting physically. "You are insatiable. Let me at least get us out of here if you must continue." One hand settled into the curve of Crowley's body, kneading his scales gently in some sort of placating gesture.

They didn't make it much past the lift doors and into the library before Crowley jumped him again, bursting from his hiding place in a mess of split seams and ruined fabric. 

"Crowley! My shirt." Aziraphale yelped, staring down at the torn shreds of it in open dismay. 

Crowley rolled his eyes, stalking towards the steps of Aziraphale's loft. "I don't know what you're complaining about. The view is fantastic." He drawled, looking over his shoulder to get a better peek. Aziraphale's peach-toned nipples were a sight to behold. 

"Compliments will not amended shirt make!" Aziraphale sputtered, clutching the ripped remains of his top and picking his pace to catch back up, his oxfords creaking from just behind Crowley's retreating back. 

"I'll fix it for you later, ya brat. Right now, I see a couch with my name on it, and I've been fantasizing about fucking that cushion for three days." Crowley pointed towards the offending cushion, turning to offer his best puppy eyes in Aziraphale's direction. 

Aziraphale sighed, shrugging out of the shreds of his top and turning his eyes to look up towards heaven as if to ask for patience. "Crowley...it's suede, must we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Another smutty little brain nugget for you all! I'm kinda enjoy just the filthiness of these guys. To be continued? I thinks so.
> 
> Thank you very much for reading!
> 
> Comment/kudo/bookmark for the next update!


End file.
